


On The Horizon (Fan Art)

by justaddgigi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Fan Art, Iowa, K/S Valentines Day Fest, M/M, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jim and Spock's anniversary, they head to Iowa to rest and have some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Horizon (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late entry to K/S Valentines fest on LJ. I want to thank awarrington who was so helpful on facebook. As always feel free to hangout with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com), or to check out the rest of my fanart on my portfolio [here](http://gigikiersten.com).

[ ]()


End file.
